Solo una vez (LevixEren)
by Muraki nima
Summary: Al terminar sus estudios se muda al que sera su nuevo departamento; sin imaginar, que su vecino ya le ha puesto el ojo desde que choco con el en el pasillo. Una fiesta, unas copas de mas ¿Que pasara? LEMON/AU/Twoshort
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! :D  
**

**Si, yo de nuevo x´D Este es un two short, (que originalmente era one short, gracias por sus reviews) tres amigas que lo leyeron me dijeron que debia tener dos o tres capítulos, pero para ser sincera no se me ocurre una idea todavia, o al menos no como plantearla jeje**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN DE SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I:**

EL día tan esperado había llegado; después de terminar la preparatoria en el distrito Shiganshina con demasiado esfuerzo de sus padres porque la terminara al fin era hora de tomar un nuevo camino. Estudiar en el extranjero, en la ciudad de Rose, muy lejos de sus antiguos amigos, de sus enemigos, pero sobre todo de la molesta de su hermana adoptiva que lo sobreprotegía y de su madre y padre que lo reprendían siempre por su temperamento impulsivo y voluntarioso, que se contradecía con su gran determinación para poder lograr lo que se proponía. Hoy, a la edad de 21 años podía ya llamarse un adulto que dependía únicamente de él; excepto, por el hecho de que el departamento donde vivía fue comprado por sus padres para tenerlo de alguna manera "vigilado" pero eso, no le molesto, ya que al menos en ese departamento estaría solo, sin sobre protección, sin problemas, ni regaños.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Rose se instaló en su departamento, sumergiéndose en un mundo desconocido y más por todas esas puertas que tenían un numero grabado. El suyo era el 315 y el de alado el 314 se dijo que ya se daría el tiempo para conocer a sus respectivos vecinos; por consiguiente fue a la universidad, y tras perderse por al menos unos cuantos minutos dio con ella; Entro, dejo sus datos así mismo le entregaron su horario de clases y las materias que llevaría consigo. Estaba nervioso, ¿qué clases de maestros le tocarían? ¿Serian demasiados extractos? ¿Podría hacer algunos amigos? ¿Cómo serían ellos? en fin, demasiadas preguntas que eran la causa de su nerviosismo.

Molestia, fue lo que sintió en cuanto supo que el departamento siguiente iba a ser ocupado por "alguien" que aun desconocía, y no es que le causara necesidad de saber quién era; ya que, el ultimo que estuvo ahí era un problemático. No dejaba la basura en la zona, hacia demasiado ruido durante las noches y por si no fuera poco lo molestaba siempre con que le prestara cosas que no volvía a ver de nuevo. En resumen, el mismo se encargó de correrlo, situación que no le costó trabajo; se quejó con el dueño del edificio que no pudo ignorar la petición de su inquilino porque no era el único que se quejaba y porque tenía un temperamento bastante convincente -por no decir amenazante- así que accedió. Por lo único que podría decirse que le causara "curiosidad" era porque esperaba que no fuera tan problemático como el anterior.

Especialmente ese día, que tenía problemas con su estado emocional, termino una relación que había sido enfermiza ya que el hombre tenía la tendencia de tenerlo no solo a él de pareja, si no a varios; no lo soporto más y por mucho que le dolió le propino una golpiza por la cual había ido a parar a la jefatura de policía y así mismo su situación en el trabajo se vio amenazada; sin embargo, había salido victorioso pues la demanda la gano el recuperando su reputación un tanto por su carácter tan "especial" y otro tanto por lo que él hacía en su trabajo. Era respetado, seguido, e incluso odiado. Y, ahora, tenía que lidiar con algo más. El nuevo vecino del apartamento 315.

Entre el viaje, la llegada al departamento y la excursión que se aventó a la ciudad para dar con la universidad llego agotado. Entro a su departamento, dejo sus cosas tirándose en la cama quedando instantáneamente dormido.

Cuando despertó, se percató que era el siguiente día ¿tan casado estaba? bueno el día se lo había hecho saber. Tomo una ducha lo más rápido que pudo, se peinó, desayuno saliendo disparado del departamento colocándose el zapato a brincos en lo que buscaba la llave percatándose que la dejo dentro volviendo a entrar por ella, luego cuando ya se iba con aun un pan en su boca y que cerró la puerta tuvo que regresarse de nuevo porque se le había olvidado su portafolio con libretas y libros que había comprado con anterioridad; debido, a lo distraído que estaba choco con un hombro.

-¡Fíjate mocoso!-sintió como le tocaron el hombro con brusquedad haciéndole irritarse en el acto.

-¡Lo siento! tengo algo de prisa...-salió corriendo sin percatarse bien de con quien había chocado, espero el elevador, miro el reloj no había tiempo para el elevador por lo que bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Para cuando salió del edificio cansado por correr y por haberse lastimado en la escaleras tomo el taxi que lo llevaría a la universidad "el primer día y llegando tarde" se dijo molesto consigo mismo, pero apenas llego a la universidad corrió en busca de su salón llegando rayando en la hora.  
"No fue su día" eso se dijo, maldiciendo el haberse quedado dormido; por lo que, después de recibir una reprimenda por parte de su profesor de nombre Pixis pudo tomar sus clases sin mayor contratiempo.

¿Quién era ese? la forma en la que fue "tocado" le había molestado bastante, supo que era el nuevo vecino pero por la prisa que parecía llevar no pudo verle la cara bien, y supuso que el tampoco ya que se disculpó como si no importara.

Fue a su trabajo como de costumbre topándose con los mismos de siempre, incluso después de salir de la oficina con aquel rubio con el que había terminado pidiéndole que reconsiderara y regresara con él, soltándole una bofetada a modo de respuesta dejándolo sin más explicación que esa.

Tomo su auto, rumbo a su departamento pensando en darse un largo baño y dormir esperando no toparse con el "mocoso" con el que había chocado en la mañana. Afortunadamente la llegada al edificio de los departamentos fue sin mayor contratiempo; dejo su auto en el estacionamiento, subió el elevador, camino por el pasillo a su puerta, abrió, dejando su portafolio y aflojándose la corbata soltando un bufido de alivio al estar al fin a solas como le gustaba y en casa lejos de gente molesta.

Tomo un largo baño como se había pensado durante el camino de su trabajo a su casa. Se dejó hundir en la tina de agua caliente, sumergiéndose hasta la altura de su nariz, pensando en lo que a la semana siguiente le esperaba en la oficina "más papeleo", agito su cabeza para de algún modo alejar el estrés "no es tiempo de pensar en eso, ya lo haré el lunes" sumergió su cabeza haciendo que la tina se desparramara el agua hacia el suelo del baño; relajo su mente, tanto que cuando salió del baño apenas adormilado y mal humorado se colocó una pijama yéndose a dormir teniendo en la cabeza que al menos ya era viernes y podía descansar al fin de los odiosos de la oficina y del acosador de su jefe.

Pudo hacer amigos. Armin: era demasiado inteligente que aquella cara angelical parecía solo una especie de engaño para quienes quisieran verle la cara de tonto. Jean: un chico de casi la misma estatura que él, pero con un carácter demasiado directo y egoísta que le hacía chocar con él, pero que por alguna razón aunque le molestaba no le molestaba del todo. Pero alguien llamo la atención a lo lejos; una chica solicitaría, de mirada perdida y altanera, su nombre era Annie. A la primera impresión le pareció hermosa, incluso agradable porque aunque parecía no prestar atención a la clase, era todo lo contrario porque dejaba callados a los maestros cuando le preguntaban lo relacionado a la clase. "Parece que no soy el único que piensa que ella parece indiferente al mundo que le rodea" se dijo, ya que los maestros también recibían esa impresión por parte de la chica rubia. También, conoció a otros. Connie "un chico idiota" fue lo que se dijo, pero que parecía decir cosas inteligentes de vez en cuando. Sasha, una chica con alto interés en la comida que le hacía preguntarse qué hacía en la clase de administración por lo cual ella respondió "para la comida también necesitas administración"; buen punto, creyó.

Después de las clases, y de haber hecho unos cuantos amigos y algunos enemigos -refiriéndose a Jean, que no dejaba de molestarlo cada que podía con sus comentarios directos- pudo dirigirse a su casa, despidiéndose de sus ahora amigos, que lo serian, al menos en lo que restaba del año.

Para cuando llego a su departamento se sentía demasiado cansado como para presentarse con sus vecinos "ya lo hare mañana" se prometió; sin embargo, la semana había pasado tan increíblemente rápido que no lo hizo diciéndose que ahora que era viernes tal vez podría buscar una oportunidad de hacerse conocer en el piso.

Su reloj biológico lo había despertado temprano, por lo que el propósito que se hizo en la noche anterior de levantarse hasta el medio día había sido un total fracaso; molesto, e incómodo de quedarse en la cama inútilmente sin dormir se levantó vistiéndose con una camisa y un pantalón de mezclilla. -los días que descansaba se permitía estar un poco desaliñado ya que no salía- Miro un rato la televisión sin encontrar algo que fuera de su entero interés, para luego siendo ya las 11 de la mañana el estómago le imploraba un poco de alimento así que se incorporó del sillón, preparó un ligero desayuno -pan tostado, un vaso con leche y fruta picada- comía tranquilamente viendo la televisión, pero su mente andaba perdida en otros asuntos que no entendía bien lo que veía en la pantalla ni porque se reían tanto. Su timbre sonó de un momento a otro abstraiéndolo de sus pensamientos de una manera súbita.

En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron y miraron adormilado el reloj se fijó que ya eran las 11 de la mañana... se removió a gusto en su cama, deseando quedarse un poco más, pero su estómago le imploro alimento por lo que se preparan un omelette y siendo la primera vez que cocinaba le salió del vil asco; el huevo se salió del sartén cuando intento voltearlo como si fuera un chef profesional -aventándolo al aire y queriéndolo atrapar con el sartén- siendo que hizo un batidero en el suelo que después tuvo que limpiar. Hizo el intento de nuevo pero apenas se coció así que se lo comió junto con un jugo que se había comprado el día anterior y quedo un poco en el refrigerador. Miro un poco la televisión percatándose de que eran las 12:30 ya del día.

-¡Ah, es cierto!-se dijo de repente, levantándose del sillón y sin saber bien lo que hacía salió de su departamento, lo pensó un momento pero luego se atrevió a tocar el timbre de la puerta con el número 314.

"Pero que fastidio" caviló, pues estaba tan a gusto que no esperaba una visita ¿quién podría ser? nadie lo iba a ver, no tenía lo que se pudiera llamar amigos, ni mucho menos familia, solo esperaba que no se tratara de aquel rubio porque si así era le propinaría un golpe en la nariz en cuanto abriera la puerta; no obstante, su sorpresa fue otra.

-Ho...hola...a...acabo de mudarme en el departamento de junio, en el 315. Mucho gusto soy Eren Jaeger-sonrió nervioso, pensaba que eso podría suavizar la mirada gélida del hombre que le había abierto la puerta, la cual no se esperaba ¿estaba molesto con él por haberle golpeado el hombro sin querer? era algo absurdo, ya que no recordaba exactamente si era el con quien choco o con otra persona del mismo piso.

-... -sin que pudiera evitarlo, en cuanto abrió la puerta su vista se clavó en esos ojos verdes, en esa estatura, en ese esbelto cuerpo y en esa radiante juventud y alegría que destellaba por todo el joven, fue ahí que empezó su calvario; pero, en ese instante él no lo sabía. Su corazón dio un vuelo apenas perceptible para el dueño que fue confundido con enojo; fue molestado en su momento a solas, y para algo que no le era importante "conocer a su vecino"-así que eras tú...

-¿Ah? Dis... disculpe... no... no sé de qué habla-se sintió perdido, aquel hombre fue osco esperaba un "mucho gusto, yo soy..." pero fue algo inesperado, a pesar de que era más bajo que él pudo sentir su presencia que le hacía temblar las rodillas.

-Tsck...-lo miro un momento más, percatándose de que no podía dejar de mirarlo de manera casi inquisidora y con esos ojos afilados que tenía era imposible que aunque el mirara con curiosidad la gente pensara que los miraba como "te voy a asesinar" o eso era lo que le decían, y por la cara del chico frente a él pudo darse cuenta que esa era la impresión que le había dado-...soy Levi...-dijo sin más, cerró la puerta, no es que le gustara entablar una conversación con él, simplemente que se sintió inquieto situación que no le agrado porque para el sentirse inquieto era dudar, y la duda no era una buena amiga para él. Odiaba sentirse así.

-Mucho gu...-en cuanto extendió la mano para estrechar el saludo la puerta le fue cerrada en la cara-¿ah?-tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado-*pero que grosero...*-se sintió humillado, molesto ¿porque había actuado con el así? ¿qué le había hecho? con un coraje frustrado se regresó a su departamento renegándose que había sido una mala idea el presentarse con su vecino que lo trato como si fuera un insecto; no obstante, dentro del se dijo que ese hombre causaba miedo. Esa mirada afilada, esos ojos pequeños que miraban expectantes y al mismo tiempo sin expresión alguna, que era difícil saber que era lo que estaba pensando; sobre todo, su estatura, no era tan alto como el pero eso no había importado pues su postura, la manera de hablar y aquella voz segura y dura le daban la suficiente "altura" para crearle un temor que no podía explicar.

Desde entonces, comenzaron a surgir situaciones extrañas.

Por el lado de Eren, se llegaba topar con él en la zona donde depositaban la basura, en el pasillo o incluso fuera del edificio le era algo incómodo porque el hombre que hasta ahora le había calculado unos 36 años, le miraba fijamente, lo cual lo desequilibraba pues era perturban te el no saber qué era lo que estaba tratando de decirle; no sabía si estaba enojado, o, peor aún, que si se trataba de un psicópata que quería matarlo y solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Fuera cual fuera lo que ese hombre le decía con su mirada fija para él no era algo bueno.

Y surgió algo peor, ese día salía a comprar comida, subió al elevador pero vio que una mano detuvo la puerta lo cual lo asusto y se retrajo hacia el muro del elevador con una gota sudándole en la frente; mas, al ver de quien se trataba.

-Oi...voy a subir...-necesitaba ir por unos víveres ante de que el día terminara si no entre semana no podría ir a comprar lo que necesitara para comer.

-¡Ah! ¿que...? ¡si...si...su...suba!-no sabía que podía ser peor, dejarlo subir o no dejarlo subir.

EL hombre pelinegro entro postrándose a lado de Eren "demasiado cerca en un lugar tan pequeño" se dijo alterado el chico y más con el silencio incomodo que los rodeaba por una música ridícula que provenía del mismo elevador. el bajar al último piso parecía eterno, las respiraciones de ambos sobre todo la de Eren que era intranquila, asustada, mientras que la de Levi era calmada. El chico miro de soslayo al pelinegro percatándose de que también lo miraba y que no parecía inmutarse por ser descubierto mirándolo.

-Oi...mocoso... ¿qué tanto me miras?-pregunto, sin dejar de estar en su pose con los brazos cruzados y la mirada de soslayo que era igual de amenazadora que la de frente.

-Lo... ¡lo siento señor!-se puso tan rígido tal cual si fuera una paleta de hielo en el refrigerador.

-¿Y ahora porque te disculpas? que estúpido eres...estúpido y mocoso...algo que detesto...-expreso sincero, dejando de mirarlo y mirando hacia enfrente de la puerta del elevador.

-Lo siento...-bajo la mirada dándose valor de lo que diría a continuación.-Usted...me odia... ¿no es así? ¿le hice algo? si fue así...me disculpo.

-No puedo culparte por algo de lo cual ni siquiera eres consciente de que lo haces-bajo los brazos pues ya faltaba solo un momento más para bajar.

-¿Qué?-miro que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el hombre mayor salió dejándolo ahí adentro, olvidándose por completo de que el también bajaba ahí, en el último piso donde estaba la recepción y así mismo, la salida del edificio de departamentos.-Espe...¡espere!-no supo porque, pero lo siguió a la salida tenía que saber a qué se refería con lo que le había dicho "no eres consciente de que lo haces" ¿que se supone que eso significaba? el hombre nunca cruzaba palabra con él, más que miradas de inquietante duda, pero ahora que había podido entablar una conversación -si es que se le podía llamara así- la duda se convirtió en palabras llenas de un significado poco entendible para él.

-¡Mocoso! deja de seguirme ¿quieres que te mate?-se detuvo encarándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿seria...capaz?-se detuvo en cuanto el hombre se postro frente a el intimidándolo de nuevo como la primera vez que se presentó frente a la puerta de su departamento.

-...Te doy miedo... ¿no es así?

-Si...quiero decir... ¡no, no! perdóneme...es que...usted es tan...extraño...perdón...

-Mmm...como sea, dejemos esta conversación absurda...y deja de seguirme.

-¡No lo estoy siguiendo! yo también voy para allá...

-Pues entonces no vengas a lado de mi...no es como si viniéramos juntos.

-¡Bien! yo intento llevarme bien con usted, y usted es grosero y pedante ¡con permiso!-apresuro el paso, de manera un poco exagerada: inclinándose hacia enfrente con los puños cerrados pasando de lado al pelinegro.

No entendía nada, ese hombre hablaba de manera extraña y su mirada que parecía estar cansada y fastidiada de lo que le rodeaba le hacía enojar ¿que se creía? por más que quería comprender que tenía ese hombre que para su infortunio era su vecino no lograba comprender con claridad; Se dirigió a la tienda comercial a comprarse sus víveres. Tomo un carrito y comenzó a pasar por los pasillos tomando lo que necesitaba para lo que comería en la semana, intentado ya no darle importancia de lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unos momentos; no obstante, en lo que iba a la caja para pagar y esperaba que la fila avanzara, los pensamientos de su vecino lo seguían atormentando ¿porque le daba tanta importancia? su mente se llenaba del sin poder pararlo era tan extraño que le molestaba pensar en él, dándose cuenta que lo hacía molestándose aún más consigo mismo.

-Oi...avanza mocoso...que quiero irme rápido de aquí, odio estar rodeado de gente molesta.

-¿Ah?-giro su mirada siendo abstraído por esa voz que ya le comenzó a ser familiar. Era su vecino, Levi o como él pensaba del "señor" pues esa imagen daba.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡usted es el que me sigue!

-Solo me forme para pagar...es la única caja más vacía...no te hagas ideas equivocadas...

-Disculpe... ¿quiere que le cobre?

La voz de la cajera lo distrajo de la mirada de Levi y de su alrededor para percatarse que, en efecto, era la fila con menos gente evitando que pudiera replicarle algo a su vecino, molesto y de algún modo humillado saco las cosas del carrito dándoselas a la cajera para que las pasara por la láser que le cobraba lo que escogió para la comida de la semana. Le pago la cantidad correspondiente, le dio su propina al que le embolsó sus cosas y salió disparado, no supo porque pero en lo único que pensaba era huir de ahí, adelantarse hacia el edificio de departamentos, abordar el elevador, llegar a su piso, a su puerta, evitando así toparse de nuevo con ese hombre; sin embargo, una de las latas de comida que llevaba rasgo la bolsa a medio camino haciendo que en la banqueta se desparramara todo lo que había comprado.

-¡Aarggg maldita sea, hoy no es mi día!-grito en voz alta poniéndose a recoger lo que se había caído intentando llevar todo con las manos pero eran: paquetes de pan, latas, jabón en barra, jabón líquido, suavizante y demás artículos de higiene personal que no le cabían todo en las manos.

-Toma...-vio que de su lado derecho le ofrecían dos bolsas endosadas-Las bolsas de esa tienda son tan frágiles que se rompen, es mejor endosarlas.

-Ah...grac...-levanto la vista fijándose que era nada menos que su vecino, le arrebato la bolsa, guardando con premura sus artículos comprados-No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero gracias...con permiso...-sin mirarlo, porque sabía que eso le afectaba, se disponía a seguir su camino aun sabiendo que era el mismo que el pelinegro tomaría.

-No te creas demasiado...siempre me llevo bolsas extras por si las necesito.

-Como sea...gracias...-no lo entendía, un momento era irritante e indescifrable y en otro era amable y cálido.-Oiga...sé que no le caigo bien pero...el fin de semana que viene, organizare una fiesta en mi departamento con unos amigos de la universidad...será algo tranquilo, prometo no hacer ruido, pero...si...si tiene tiempo...po...podría ir...no es que...este obligado...pero si puede ir...creo que estaría bien...como sea...no vaya si no quiere...-ahora se disponía a seguir su camino sin esperar la respuesta, pero fue detenido de su hombro, haciendo que irremediablemente girara viendo la mirada del hombre más bajo que él; esos ojos color entre verde y gris, era la primera vez que podía ver sus ojos sabiendo de qué color eran, así mismo sabiendo que estaba demasiado cerca para darse cuenta de ese detalle que lo dejo por un momento apantallado.

-Está bien...iré...-afirmo, soltando el hombro del chico para luego adelantarse a él.

Lo vio alejarse; aun a pesar, de que se dirigían al mismo lugar, no pudo ir ni a su lado, ni detrás del; solo se quedó ahí, parado, viendo la espalda del peligro alejarse quedándose perplejo al percatar una muy leve sonrisa en el hombre que por un momento le pareció un asesino psicópata en proceso ¿fue su imaginación? si, eso podría ser, ese hombre no sonreía, creía que si eso pasaba tendría que estar rodeado de cadáveres y lleno de sangre de sus víctimas, el pensar en eso le hizo recorrer un escalofrió en su columna vertebral desde la nuca hasta el coxis haciéndole estremecer.

Entre la semana se cruzó con su vecino solo algunas veces, por lo regular en la mañana ya que parecía que su vecino llegaba a altas horas de la noche de su trabajo; no sabía a qué se dedicaba, de hecho, ahora que lo meditaba un poco no sabía absolutamente nada del; eso lo asusto ¿invito a un completo extraño a su fiesta? si, así había sido ¿porque lo hizo? no tenía idea, algo en él le decía que debía intentar ganárselo. ¿para qué? ni el mismo lo sabía. "bueno, ya sabré mas del si viene a la fiesta" se dijo para tranquilizarse suprimiendo la idea de que era un matón que vivía en su departamento.

Entre tareas y trabajos escolares, la semana se le había hecho casi eterna, pero al fin, era viernes por lo que ahora solo le quedaba una preocupación: preparar todo para la reunión que tenía en la noche. Lo que no se esperaba es que a pesar de que solo invito a Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha y Annie llegaron otras personas como: Reiner, de ingeniera, Bert que parecía su amigo entre otros tantos que poco o nada conocía, por un momento sintió la molestia de tanto gorrón pero por otro se alegraba que hubiera más gente en su departamento; no tenía cosas valiosas, así que poco o nada podían romperle, además eran ya adultos como para comportarse como animales si se pasaban de copas.

La reunión se llevó según lo esperado, poco a poco entre las 10 de la noche comenzaron a llegar. En todo el tiempo de la fiesta esperaba escuchar su timbre una vez más, esperando que su vecino hiciera acto de presencia, o miraba a su alrededor pensando que a lo mejor ya estaba ahí, que alguien más le había abierto la puerta y por la gente no podía verlo; sin embargo, no era así. Ya eran las 12:30 pero su vecino ni sus luces ¿ya no vendrá? el preguntarse eso le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago junto con una decepción amarga en la boca.

-Oi... ¿no que era poca gente?...yo veo demasiada. ¿qué es lo que toman? espero que no sea alcohol, si no esto se pondrá feo.

-¡Hey Eren! él es tu vecino ¿no es así? "el heichou" perdón jeje soy Jean, es que Eren así le dice porque tiene la actitud de un sargento, y creo que no se equivocó Jajajajajaja.

-¿Heichou?-inquirió dubitativo, sabiendo que los amigos del "mocoso" así lo conocían también enterándose que Eren les había hablado del provocándole de nuevo esa duda ¿porque?

-¡Jean! maldito...cara de caballo...vete al diablo...-se sintió morir, aquel chico siempre le sacaba de sus casillas por el poco tacto que tenía al decir las cosas.

-Tampoco me digas así ¿de acuerdo? ser un poco más amable, yo le abrí la puerta a el "heichou"-se sirvió un poco más de la bebida roja del tazón y se retiró a la animada fiesta en la sala.

-Con que...heichou...

-Jejeje...lo...lo siento...no era mi intención...es que usted pare-

-¡No lo soy! soy oficinista...-aclaró.

-Oohh...vaya...olvídelo ¿de acuerdo? me...mejor tome algo...-le ofreció un vaso lleno del ponche con un leve toque de vodka.

-¡Esto es alcohol! no deberías tomar esto mocoso...-sugirió.

-Jejeje no se preocupe...ya somos mayores de edad, estará todo bien, mejor disfrute la reunión-se sirvió un poco y lo animo a que se integrara retirándose también con sus amigos reunidos en el sofá de la sala.

-No lo digo por ti...-murmuro, hace rato que no tomaba nada, y tener el alcohol le provocaba una cierta tentación de perderse; no es que acostumbrara a tomar, o que fuera un adicto a emborracharse pero tenía tantos problemas de su trabajo de su ex que seguía molestando que eso sería un perfecto escape, pero no solo eso, sabía que si tomaba de más podía perder toda cordura y hacer algo de lo cual se arrepintiera, pero mucho más estando Eren como la segunda tentación más peligrosa.

Debía admitirlo, Eren era un buen anfitrión, lo presento a todos sus amigos aunque ellos ya tenían noción del por su apodo "heicho" sin embargo les hizo saber que se llamaba Levi, y en todo momento intento integrarlo a las conversaciones pero no tenía mucho que decir y más a gente mucho más joven, con intereses diferentes, con una perspectiva de la vida completamente diferente de la suya; no obstante, se adaptaba como podía.

Una, dos, tres, dijo que llevaría la cuenta, pero la había perdido ya desde hace rato sabiendo que estaba ya tomado, mareado, entusiasmado por el alcohol, con un bochorno entre sus piernas -reacción que siempre le sucedía cuando tomaba- "tengo que calmarme" pidió saber dónde estaba el baño, se dirigió a él. Se refresco la cara, mirándose al espejo, intentado reconocerse entre el mareo del efecto del alcohol; bajo la tapa de la taza del baño sentándose un poco para intentar que de algún modo se le bajara el efecto.

Poco a poco sus compañeros y amigos fueron retirándose; Jean se llevó a Armin a rastras, Reiner a Bert y Annie ese día, Eren no supo porque, pero se le había juntado haciéndole platica ¿sería por el alcohol? a lo mejor, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo agradecía porque al menos ya se habían intercambiado números telefónicos, y unas cuantas palabras amenas que daba pie a algo más. En lo que la gente disminuía e iba despidiendo a cada uno habiendo menos gente, pudo ver que el pelinegro, su vecino, se había retirado también ¿porque no se despidió? bueno, lo intuyo, era su vecino se veían casi todos los días ¿porque habría de despedirse? además durante la reunión supo que no era alguien que le gustara platicar, ni mucho menos parecía preocuparle lo que la gente pensara del; de cualquier modo, agradeció que se presentara a la reunión, se dijo que ya al día siguiente le agradecería por su presencia y que al menos ahora sabia un poco más del por la poca conversación que pudo llegar a tener con él se dijo "hay química" aunque no sabía si su vecino también pensaría lo mismo o solo era amable al responderle.

Recogió un poco su departamento, algunos vasos ya vacíos, otros medio llenos; después, cansado y algo mareado por la bebida embriagante que preparo, se fue a dormir pues al siguiente día tenía que levantarse temprano -aunque fuera sábado-para recoger lo que faltaba y que su departamento quedara limpio.

Se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos en un solo golpe percatándose de que se había quedado dormido. Ya no se escuchaba ruido del otro lado de la puerta ¿todo se había terminado? tal vez, o estaba a punto de, se dijo que era mejor irse a su casa de una vez, sin que nadie lo notara; sin embargo, en cuanto salió del baño vio que las luces estaban apagadas, solo alumbrando tras las cortinas las luces de la ciudad. Vio residuos de la fiesta pero ninguna persona más en el lugar ¿dónde está Eren? creyó que tal vez salió con sus amigos a un lugar más animado, haciéndole pensar que tenía que cerciorarse antes de abandonar el lugar. Inspecciono las habitaciones hasta que se topó con la que parecía la habitación, la abrió, no vio nada cerrando lentamente pero le hizo detenerse cuando vio movimiento en la cama. Era Eren, abrazaba la almohada respirando apaciblemente en lo que descansaba; aun tenia los zapatos puestos, el pantalón, a excepción de su torso que tenía una camisa ligera de tirantes. "que descuidado" pensó, sin dejar de mirarlo desde el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo la perilla, sin moverse ni para afuera, ni para adentro, solo ahí. ¿que esperaba que no se iba? pero no podía, su mente le decía "solo un poquito más" y así era, lo miraba descansando, calificando cada parte de su cuerpo; desde los hombros jóvenes y morenos, el cuello, su cuerpo elevarse y retraerse por la respiración apacible, sus manos con sus dedos apenas cerrados, sus labios, su nariz, su trasero bien formado, sus piernas largas, todo tal cual miraba con demasiada atención, atención que estaba de más. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, estaba sentado al lado de Eren, viendo su espalda y que este no parecía moverse al sentir un peso más en su cama. Se recostó lentamente, viéndolo de perfil, que seguía sin moverse; lo movió lentamente del hombro sintiendo que su mano le transmitía el calor ajeno de esa piel, provocándole un calambre de placer por ese simple tacto. El chico se giró asustando a Levi, pero fue lo único que hizo para volver a quedarse así. Ahora tenía a ese castaño acostado sobre la cama, con el mirándolo. "un poco más" no podía evitar esa orden de su mente "un poco más" se aproximó rosando su mejilla con la del chico, saboreando la cercanía y lo que se calidez le provocaba "un poco más" le retiro el cabello de la frente y Eren apenas hizo un gesto por la acción siguiendo dormido. Le beso la frente, los parpados, las mejillas, caminando lentamente a algo que sabía que era peligroso: sus labios; eran gruesos, pero estándar, a su gusto; rosados y entreabiertos percibiendo que olía a alcohol pero no le molesto; "un poco más" acerco su nariz con la del chico percibiendo su cálida respiración y levemente poso sus labios en los del chico. Se retiró, pero Eren seguía sin moverse, podía ser que estaba o demasiado cansado, o demasiado ebrio, lo que fuera lo agradecía Levi porque supo que ese chico jamás se enteraría de que profano sus labios ni mucho menos que lo inspecciono como lo hacía siempre cuando lo veía de lejos, pero ahora más de cerca.

-Eren...no deberías bajar tanto la guardia...-le susurro al odio, aprovechando para morderlo, pensó que con eso se despertaría ya que una parte del quería que se despertar y ver su reacción, pero otra le decía que era mejor que no lo hiciera para que el pudiera deleitarse con el solo "un poco más".

Bajo lentamente sin tocarlo más que con su respiración; al cuello en donde pego ligeramente su nariz haciendo que el chico soltara un quejido pero sin despertarse, deslizo el aire de su respiración a su pecho, dándose el lujo de deslizarle la camisa hacia arriba admirando esos pezones rosados y el pecho subiendo y bajando muy lentamente en un ritmo embelesador para Levi. Siguió y siguió, y siguió, hasta toparse con la hebilla del cinturón del pantalón de Eren, lo único que le prohibía seguir con lo que parecía ser su objetivo. Acaricio levemente el miembro del chico sobre la ropa, primero con cautela, esperando que Eren no despertara, luego con mas ahínco sintiendo como se ponía erecto lentamente; en cuanto miro hacia arriba para ver si eso no hacia despertar al chico pudo ver que Eren tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, los puños apretados y el entrecejo fruncido ¿Que estará soñando? Por un momento esa pregunta lo atosigo tan terriblemente que deseaba saber la respuesta a como dé lugar.

-¡Cállese! lo...odio...señor...Levi...-dijo entre murmullos apretando los ojos moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Así que...sueñas conmigo... ¿pero qué será? me pregunto si...

Se dio una libertad más: le abrió el cinturón, el botón, y bajo lentamente la bragueta escuchando ese ruido que hace el cierre, siéndole algo con lo que se deleitó pues al bajarlo todo pudo ver como eróticamente los vellos púbicos de Eren se asomaban levemente sobre su bóxer con su ya erección prominente que parecía su miembro estar inquieto dentro de ese pedazo de tela. ¿cómo podía resistirse a eso? "solo un poco más"; toco su miembro nuevamente sintiendo como la humedad de ese fierro joven comenzaba a mojar aquella truza que parecía ahora tan pequeña para cubrir el pudor del chico.

-¿Pero que...? ¡ ¿que esta-?!-el calor en su cuerpo a pesar de no estar completamente cubierto de cobijas o sabanas le hizo despertarse, viendo aquella imagen: su vecino acariciando con degustación su miembro que ya parecía haber despertado mucho antes que él.

-Que grosero de tu parte, mira que tener que hacer todo esto hasta que reaccionaste... ¿te estabas haciendo el dormido?

-¿Qué? no...no...señor Levi...usted... ¿le gusto? ¿porque hace esto? debe ser que está demasiado borracho

-Si...-se aproximó a Eren apresándolo de sus muñecas-Me gustas...desde que chocaste conmigo ese día que corrías como loco...y sí, estoy algo tomado...

-¡¿Qué quiere?! esto no es correcto es...

-¿Te molesta?

-No...es decir...no sé...no...creo... yo no sé...

-Decídete...porque ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a hacértelo con o sin tu consentimiento...-le miraba avivadamente, supo por la mirada del chico que no le era indiferente.

-Señor Levi...

-Dime: heicho...

-¿Qué? creí que le molestaba...-se encontraba desconcertado y en esa pose demasiado prometedora le era imposible negarse. Siempre se había preguntado que sería hacerlo con un hombre, pero no había a quien preguntarle, y ahora mismo, lo estaba viviendo y si quería saber la respuesta tenía que comprobarlo el mismo. Era una locura, pero ahora mismo eso sucedía.

-Así es, pero ahora mismo...es excitante...¡dilo!-exigió, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Yo...yo no...no estoy seguro...

-¿Nervioso?

-Asustado...-confeso

-¿Te gusto?

-No...no me desagrada...pero me confunde...a veces parece que me odia, pero otras...parece que le agrado...y no...no se bien lo que piensa...eso me...me inquieta...y no puedo...no puedo dejar de pensar en usted... ¿es normal?

-No lo sé...respóndeme lo que te pregunto: ¿te gusto o no te gusto? no tienes más opciones que esas dos.

-Si...creo que sí...

-No me gusta la ambigüedad: los "tal vez" "creo" "puede ser" no me dicen nada. te lo preguntare una vez más y será la última, porque mis pantalones están ardiendo por metértela ¿te gusto o no te gusto?

Lo supo, el hombre iba directo al grano, y no reparaba en decir lo que quería hacerle poniéndolo aún más nervioso de lo que ya de por si sentía desde hace varios minutos en los que todo había sucedido.

-Si...me...me gusta pero...estoy nervioso...tengo miedo y...

-Ssshhh...te enseñare algo.

Soltó las manos de Eren, aflojándose la corbata que llevaba, desbotonando su camisa mostrando su esbelto cuerpo.

-Señor...Levi...-incrédulo y curioso acerco las manos a el pecho de su vecino.

-No...-lo detuvo de las manos, evitándolo que lo tocara.

-Pero...quiero tocarlo...

-Lo harás...pero por ahora...solo siente...-tomo su corbata que hace tan solo unos minutos había desahogado de su cuello para cubrirle los ojos a Eren.-Siénteme...cuando estés listo...te quitare el vendaje...

-¿Co...como lo sabré?

-No lo sabrás...yo lo sabré...

El chico dejo hacerse; el tener los ojos cubiertos le hacía sentir de alguna manera indefenso, mucho más que cuando le sostuvo de las muñecas y lo miraba tan penetrantemente.

Levi le quito la playera de tirantes a Eren deslizándosela por arriba de su cabeza y sus brazos pudiendo admirar ese pecho que parecía agitado, lo cual le era delirante; comenzó a besarlo de los labios suavemente, beso que le fue aceptado torpemente, pero que poco a poco fue tomando forma en un ardiente beso, en lo que para él podía llamar beso sintiendo como su lengua explotaba en éxtasis con la que acariciaba saboreando el alcohol que ambos ya tenían de aliento en sus bocas pero que para el momento no era nada desagradable; bajo esos besos a su cuello, a su pecho, a los pezones que mordió y chupo cuanto a su antojo provocando que el chico gimiera, bajo más hasta toparse con aquel miembro que parecía ya dolerle al chico. Así mismo, él también fue desprendiéndose de toda prenda que por ahora era una pared entre su piel y la piel del chico que degustaba; Se deleitó con el sabor salado de ese miembro joven en su boca; lamio de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en la punta dando pequeños chupones en ella, o haciendo figuras circulares provocando que más se humedeciera y así mismo que el chico se retorciera de placer, gimiendo pidiendo que se detuviera pero no lo iba a hacer. El que Eren tuviera los ojos vendados le daba más confianza y más tentación de poder poseer ese cuerpo que por al menos en los próximos meses había deseado con locura. Lo deleito y se deleitó a si mismo con la felación que le hizo al chico, pero no quería que terminara en su boca, el buscaba algo más. Cuando pudo saciarse de ese cuerpo, cuando lo lleno de chupetones por donde quiso fue entonces que volteo a Eren, lo preparo adecuadamente de su entrada con tres dedos humedecidos de saliva para luego penetrarlo de manera sobrecogedora. Pudo sentir el calor abrazante de esa entrada que lo apretaba con descaro y lo quemaba excitantemente. Lo envistió lentamente, hasta que pareció que las caderas de Eren se movían en automático con las caderas de Levi. Esto le sorprendió al joven, pero no podía negar que le agradaba, era demasiado extraño, prohibido, que el solo eso "prohibido" le hacía excitarse de manera desconocida haciéndole pensar que eso era demasiado pervertido incluso para su joven mente.

-¿Te...gusta...? ¿te...gusta?

-Ah...aah...yo...

No podía articular palabra coherente, su mente estaba en blanco sintiendo como era penetrado, dominado en todo lo que esa palabra llevaba a cuestas como significado, escuchando los quejidos roncos del hombre detrás del, que lo acariciaba del pecho, de sus piernas, que le depositaba besos dulces en los hombros, en el cuello sin dejar de envestirlo; de un momento a otro las envestidas se sintieron más fuertes, perforándole el interior de su ano, pudiendo percibir que le tocaban una zona que era sensible y que el mismo hasta ahora había desconocido provocándole olajes de placer que se detenía, que seguía.

-Más...más...-esas palabras de pedido salieron casi por si solas de sus jóvenes labios, resecos por respirar agitadamente por la boca, la cual también la sentía seca y que de repente la cerraba para humedecerla y luego volver a jadear ahogado en placer desmedido.

-E...Eren...-el orgasmo estaba a nada de llegar, envistió más, entrelazando su mano izquierda con la mano derecha del chico la cual apretó cuando su néctar fue depositado en el interior del joven que hasta ahora pudo tener.

Minutos después Levi reposaba en la cama con los brazos cruzando abajo de su cabeza en lo que Eren lo miraba incrédulo de lo que acaba de suceder hace tan poco.

-Heichou...señor Levi...ey...-le picaba en las mejillas haciendo que este frunciera el entrecejo de molesta.

-Oi...mocoso...estoy agotado... ¿quieres más?

De nuevo volvieron a hacerlo, Eren estaba abierto de piernas, abrazando las caderas que le daban con ímpetu en su entrada una y otra vez.

-Así...si...ahh...hei...heichou...

-Eren...

Las caricias, los besos entre cortados, las medias palabras, el ritmo de las caderas, el ruido de la cama agitarse por los dos cuerpos poseyéndose; Todo, era parte de una armoniosa unión de sexo que parecía no tener fin.

El efecto del alcohol hace rato que había bajado de su organismo, permitiéndole poder pensar con más claridad, pero, la verdad era inminente: había tenido sexo con su vecino en unas circunstancias demasiado extrañas que le hacía preguntarse ¿y ahora que sucederá? Sentado en la punta de la cama, aterrado por lo que eso significaba, pudo distinguir en esa oscuridad unos pantalones que no le pertenencia, miro al pelinegro durmiendo relajadamente sobre la cama boca abajo y con la espalda descubierta; la sabana solo cubría parte de su cadera, por consiguiente tomo la prenda ajena, reviso que tenía una cartera; algunos billetes, y unas tarjetas, deslizó una viendo el nombre completo de su vecino, su edad, así mismo una foto en esa identificación. Sonrió, "ya se un poco más de él" después de aquello se aproximó a su lado abrazándolo.

-Levi...no...Rivaille...-le beso el hombro para luego recostarse a su lado quedándose así completamente dormido.

-¡No debió dejarme dormir!-decía apurado, colocándose el pantalón, abrochándoselo y poniéndose una playera que saco de un cajón.

-¿Ah, porque? ¿a dónde vas?-estaba sentado sobre la cama con la rodillas hacia su pecho cubierto por las sabanas.

-Tengo que recoger lo que quedo de la fiesta, además...quede de verme con Annie y ya es tarde.

-¿Annie?-escuchar el nombre, y no cualquiera, sino el de una chica; le hizo palidecer, pero no lo demostró al menos no al chico que se encontraba frente a él.

-Si...una chica que me gusta...-soltó sin más, percatándose que lo había arruinado y que por vez primera pudo ver un asemejo de sorpresa en la cara del pelinegro.-Yo...es decir...lo que paso...

-Ya, ni te molestes en explicar...

-Lo siento...no soy como usted...estaba aún mareado y no sabía lo que hacía...-justifico, aunque muy en su conciencia le decía: "claro que sabias lo que hacías"

-¡Te dije que no explicaras! lárgate ya...cuando regreses procurare no estar...-lo miro desafiante, no se iba a dejar mermar por un joven como él. Se sentía engañado, traicionado; durante la noche Eren se había mostrado complaciente, pasivo, y apasionante con él, pero el Eren de "ahora" era otro haciéndole creer que probablemente el alcohol fue el que influyo y no solo en el chico sino también en el pues se permito ser el mismo, desaflorar esos sentimientos reprimidos que habían crecido en el de manera poco razonable que hasta para el parecía inverso mil ¿cómo pudo enamorarse del tan rápido? ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Aquella mirada gélida volvió a aparecer en los ojos de Levi, Eren supo que lo había herido pero era mejor hablar con la verdad. Salió del cuarto, así mismo del departamento y del edificio diciéndose que limpiaría después, sin dejar de pensar en que lo que había sucedió en la noche no era del todo una equivocación porque lo había disfrutado como nunca creyó que lo disfrutaría con un hombre. Levi supo cómo encenderlo, fue paciente, amable, pero sobre todo pasional, erótico, y a sus ojos: buenísimo en la cama. Entonces ¿porque dudaba? fácil, los sentimientos que tenía hacia Annie era algo que lo confundía ¿era gay, era bisexual, que era realmente? la vorágine de la duda se implanto en su mente; definitivamente no fue una buena forma de cerciorarse de su sentir, pero ya había sucedido.

"No soy como usted" eso le dolió, pero era de esperarse. el sexo y el alcohol no fue para nada una buena combinación pues termino en desastre. Se incorporó de la cama, asomándose por el balcón viendo que Eren salía del edificio.

_-*Voltea...voltea...voltea...*-_invocaba, creyó que si Eren volteaba abría aunque mínima, una esperanza de algo entre ellos.

A medio camino de alejarse del edificio se detuvo, lo pensó un poco y giro su vista, percatándose que Levi se asomaba por el balcón. Desde esa distancia sus miradas chocaran una con otra tal cual flechas en el blanco desbordando un mutuo acuerdo en silencio entre los dos hombres; Eren le sonrió, no supo porque lo hizo, fue algo natural, Levi solo levanto la mano a modo de despedida y fue todo sin dejar de mirarlo, ya, luego de eso el chico siguió su camino, cambiando, solo un poco, su destino.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Bueeeeeno eso es todo :p espero les haya gustado. ¿y que creen? ¿merece continuación? ustedes deciden x´D reviews, favs, follow lo que sea sera bien recibido :3 Me despido.  
**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**¡SALUDOS A TODOS! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D**

**Si lo se mucho tiempo ._. pero hasta ahora pude ordernar mis ideas u.u lamento la demora, pero por fin aquí esta :D creo que debo a aprender a no dejar los oneshort tan abiertos...solo dan ideas x´D ¡espero les guste!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es fictica, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II:**

Un café, un parque, un helado; risas, anécdotas, trivialidades, un momento incomodo, un beso; una confesión, segundo silencio incomodo, un "si" tímido.

Todo había pasado rápido que no lo vio venir.

Después de dejarla en su casa de regreso a su departamento fue como si caminara sobre las nubes, sobre arena y que las olas le acariciaban los pies. Ya frente al edificio un balde de agua fría le callo justo en su espalda al enfrentar a su otra realidad llamada "Levi" y que vivía nada menos que a un lado de él.

Subió al piso, camino el pasillo, y echo una ojeada a la puerta contigua como si temiera que su vecino saliera en cualquier momento en lo que el metía la llave a la hendidura; cosa que no pasó.

Al entrar a su departamento una aroma a pino le abotargo el olfato.

Y no solo eso, todo lo regado de la anterior fiesta. No había rastro alguno. Vasos que habían tirados, incluso un vomito en la cocina, botellas terminadas de refresco; Absolutamente todo no estaba. Miro hacia un lado de la puerta por donde entro viendo la basura en una bolsa negra con un mensaje: "ni creas que sacare toda la mierda que limpie, tírala tu" Ya lo imaginaba, pero supo perfectamente quien fue el que le hizo el favor, su vecino: Levi.

En su interior lo agradeció, pero eso solo lo hizo sentir mucho peor que cuando entro al edificio. ¿Cómo le diría lo que le acababa de pasar? ¡Era feliz! Pero ser feliz a costa de un pequeño error de alcoholes no era algo muy satisfactorio. Reviso su habitación percatándose que hasta la cama estaba limpia y tendida, pero Levi no estaba. Ni rastro de él recordando que le había dicho que era oficinista pero ¿no era domingo? No, se dijo que sería mejor no saber dónde estaba pues seguro se le caería la cara de vergüenza y no podría ocultar que la cita con Annie le resulto.

...

...

...

...

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque lo hizo; quizá era su maldita obsesión con la limpieza lo que provoco que, en cuanto se levantó de la cama y vio el desastre de los adolescentes dejado por la fiesta anterior, le impulso un resorte enfermizo a recoger todo el desastre tan rápido en cuanto encontró los guantes, el pino, una escoba y un trapeador. Ese día tenía una reunión así que no presto atención cuando supo que ya era tarde ¿Reunión en domingo? ¡Eso era pecado! Pero estaba acostumbrado a el mal trabajo la paga era buena, el trato no tanto a pesar que era de temer incluso para su jefe.

Lejos de eso su pensamiento fue ocupado por Eren la mayoría del tiempo y el cómo se derrito en sus brazos como un helado expuesto al sol en un día caluroso de verano.

Para cuando pudo terminar la dichosa reunión ya era tarde, como siempre se demoró más de lo esperado yendose por un caño ese domingo de descanso. Claro, no pudo ver a Eren, pero tendría tantas otras para verse vivían en el mismo lugar ¿Que tan difícil podría ser encontrarse en el pasillo?

Pero no paso.

No al menos en una semana, un tanto por su trabajo otro tanto porque sabía que Eren iba a la escuela y estaban a destiempo, esperaba que el fin de semana pudiera ir a verlo o algo, o que quizá él le hablara, pero fue estúpido pensar eso siquiera; ese no era el Levi que él conocía, no era el mismo; como si no fuera suficiente, entonces algo paso.

Sábado, domingo; esperar esos días fue tortuoso, pero lo que lo hizo peor fue lo que vio al salir de su departamento después de darse valor mental para ir a la siguiente residencia.

-Jajajaja sí, todo el pastel en la cara, no paro de reír. Jajajaja-ese era Eren.

-Eso estuvo bien, pero Jean se vengara-esa era una chica que no conocía. Rubia, con nariz pronunciada, unos ojos fieros pero sobre todo atractiva; que, al parecer, no compartía la misma dicha que Eren, no por completo pues sonreía a medias.

-¡Jajajajajaja! No me importa es que fue tan... ¡Jajajajajaja! Y luego...

En ese momento Levi paso a lado suyo ignorándolos por completo pero haciendo que a Eren se le helara la sangre al ver quien era.

...

...

...

...

Como si la mano de Annie le hubiera dado un choque eléctrico a la mano de Eren este la soltó al ver quien paso a su lado rozándole el hombro e ignorándolo por completo; ya fue tarde, ya los había visto, su vecino se enteró de lo que el por una semana intento evitar de manera abrupta y dolorosa.

-¿Pasa algo Eren?-giro su vista igual que el castaño pudiendo ver a el hombre de cabello negro meterse al elevador.- ¿Lo conoces?

-¿Eh? ah...es mi vecino...

-¿Qué con él? En cuanto lo viste pareciera que viste un fantasma, estas blanco del susto ¿estás bien?

-No, yo...no es nada...jeje perdóname, ¿entramos?

-Mmmm...claro...

En lo que abría la puerta de su departamento Annie no dejaba de mirar hacia el elevador y a Eren tratando de saber qué es lo que había detrás de su novio y su vecino.

...

...

...

...

Vieron una película juntos, conversaron, comieron golosinas, se dieron unos cuantos besos pero Eren nunca se propaso con Annie. Si, tenía ganas de estar con ella pero no tenían mucho de salir y no era precisamente su idea darle a su novia una mala imagen de él, eso, pero también estaba en su mente aquel encuentro entre él y su vecino que no le dejaba en paz. Una parte le decía: "te gusto" pero otra "¿acaso eres Bi? estás con Annie" esos pensamientos eran como el diablito y el ángel hablándole uno a cada lado de su hombro, aquí el detalle es que no sabía cuál era el ángel y cuál era el diablo.

Llevo a Annie a su casa; entre risas, y conversaciones sin sentido tomados de la mano fue que se despidió de ella.

Al regresar y estar frente a la puerta de su departamento no pudo evitar mirar a la siguiente, se aproximó, iba a tocar, pero no se atrevió ¿De que serviría? ¿Le permitiría explicación ante lo obvio? No, era una mala idea, más sabiendo que el hombre tenía un pésimo carácter; antes lo recibe con una bofetada que siquiera dejarlo hablar.

Y paso, y paso, días sin verlo, queriendo hablar con él sin encontrarlo, incluso se atrevió a tocar pero jamás dio con el ¿Ahora lo evitaba? ¿Era su trabajo que lo mantenía ocupado? ¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente? ¡Tenia una novia por Dios! pero ni eso mermaba que, a pesar de ser feliz a lado de Annie pese a su carácter poco expresivo eso mismo le recordaba de manera cruel que Levi en algo era parecido a ella; ¿o...era al contrario?

No obstante ese día, viernes, que regresaba de la escuela, al subir al piso de su departamento, tras salir del elevador se detuvo en seco al ver que Levi hablaba con un hombre rubio, más alto que el, de aspecto no solo robusto si no grotesco por su apariencia. Portaba una chamarra de cuero, una perforación en la oreja derecha y unas botas con casquillo ¿Quién era? Realmente no tuvo que adivinar, la pequeña discusión de la cual era oyente se lo dijo por obviedad.

-¡Te dije que no! Ya deja de venir Erwin-se escuchaba molestia en su voz.

-Pero...voy a cambiar...solo necesito una oportunidad...una sola y te prometo que... ¿Levi?

En eso supo que ambos hombres le miraban, percatándose de que estaba escuchando una conversación que no era de su incumbencia; no sabía si retroceder o entrar a su departamento; sin embargo, eso dejo de preocuparle en el momento en que vio como Levi tomo a Erwin del cuello de su chamarra plantando un beso a el rubio. Algo en el interior de Eren se estremeció con vehemencia, como si le presionaran en el pecho tan fuerte que le quitaba la respiración pero al mismo tiempo le ardía hasta el fondo de su estómago provocando un sentimiento de disgusto, y celos ¿Celos? Si eso mismo; no suficiente con ello, su vecino le miro desafiante, mientras besaba al otro hombre. Era su imaginación o... ¿lo estaba provocando? No supo bien que fue, pero de algún modo entendió la indirecta. ¡Se estaba vengando!

No pudo detenerle la mirada que le retaba; irritado, saco la llave de su bolsillo, con nervio y enojo contenido abrió la puerta para entrar a su departamento. Recargo su espalda, azoto su cabeza un par de veces levemente sin poder borrar de su mente el beso, pero sobre todo, la mirada de Levi. No, no podía ser.

Ese sentimiento no se iba.

Su rutina en un viernes era descansar después de la escuela viendo alguna película o haciendo tareas; esta vez, lo único que podía pensar era en su vecino en que aquel beso que le dio al otro hombre le cabreo de sobre manera ¿Se estaba burlando? No pensar eso dolía en su orgullo. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea de que podía ser, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que si aquella noche con él, de andar con Annie porque le gustaba, de que él lo viera con ella pensando que lo lastimara... ¡eso era!

Le importaba porque su vecino le gustaba.

Sí, no había duda, entre más y más le daba vueltas al asunto del beso del vecino con otro hombre que no era él, llego a la conclusión de que aquella noche de sexo no fue solo efecto del excesivo alcohol, sino de algo más allá de su propia razón o de su sexualidad. No era gay, pero tampoco se sentía bi ¿Entonces porque? Quería dejar ese prejuicio que ese viernes no le dejo dormir bien. Aun así, no podía hacer nada; él estaba con Annie y Levi con aquel rubio ¿Que debía hacer? Era feliz con Annie, eso lo sabía, le gustaba y mucho, pero pensar en su vecino le hacía dudar demasiado dándose cuenta que se inclinaba más hacia él y lo que sintió en aquella noche tan lejana.

...

...

...

...

Esa situación no lo dejo en paz.

En la semana parecía ausente a todo a su alrededor, incluso estar con Annie le hacía recordar de manera angustiosa el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Levi, si, ahora lo sabía. No había lógica ¿solo por una noche? No, era algo más.

-Vendrás también ¿no Eren?

-¿ah? yo...

-Ni siquiera está prestándote atención Armin.

-¡Ah! lo...lo siento... ¿Qué decían?

-Ha estado así desde el lunes-notifico Annie, de manera parca e indolente, como si no le importara lo que a su novio le pasaba.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Algo te preocupa?-esta fue Mikasa, que inmediatamente mostró aflicción como una madre.

-No...es-estoy bien...

No fue la única vez. Durante los demás días seguía distraído, pero sobre todo inseguro de seguir con Annie. ¿Podría volver con Levi? Eso ya no era algo que sucediera aunque dejara a su novia, pero no podía seguir con ella pensando en alguien más; fuera como fuera, le estaba siendo infiel con el pensamiento.

Ese jueves tomo la decisión; no importaba si el terminar con Annie podría tener oportunidad con su vecino ya que este, tenía novio; pese a eso, se dijo que no podía seguirse engañando, pero sobre todo no podía seguir engañándola a ella.

-Ahm...Annie...yo...hay algo que tengo que decirte...-la llevaba a su casa tomándole de la mano, en cuanto le hablo ella le soltó parándose enfrente suyo.

-Quieres terminar ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo es que...?-no era tonta, eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, pero no sabía que tan predecible él podía ser para que lo haya adivinado incluso antes de decirlo; ya no había porque ocultarlo-lo siento...yo...no...No me he sentido bien estos días.

-Lo he notado, todos. Es por...tu vecino ¿no es así?

Eren abrió los ojos tan grandes como sus cuencas se lo permitieron. ¿Tan obvio fue? ¿Cómo es que ella sabía...? no, ella no sabía nada de ese encuentro sexual que tuvo con él, haciéndole suponer que ese día que su vecino lo vio con ella, ella llego a saberlo.

-¡No! yo...bueno es que...la verdad es...

El silencio se hizo en aquella tarde con un atardecer que bañaba de brillo los cabellos rubios de Annie resplandeciendo más el color de su cabello.

-Me di cuenta ese día...-menciono ella, acabando con el silencio ya que Eren solo tenía la cabeza baja; y, cuando la escucho hablar la vio a los ojos con tristeza.

-Annie yo...

-No Eren...-interrumpió la chica-A mí no me importa si eres gay o no, eso es cosa meramente tuya pero...pude verlo...como te vio, como lo viste; incluso soltaste mi mano. Sé que algo paso entre ese hombre y tú. No voy a preguntarlo ya que no es mi asunto, pero... ¿Qué pensabas al pedirme que fuera tu novia cuando ya te gustaba alguien más?

El tono que uso ella le hizo saber al castaño que la había herido, pero no solo eso, su postura rígida, su mirada aún más seria e indiferente que siempre, le hizo sentir culpable.

-No... No, no ¡no fue así! Yo estoy... confundido...no soy gay ¡sé que no lo soy! ¡Me gustas Annie! ¡Me gustas mucho! Pero...

-Pero estás enamorado de él ¿no?

No pudo retenerle la mirada; bajo su vista apretando sus puños, frustrado porque no podía hacer nada para detener lo que sentía y menos para negarlo, ni así mismo ni a la chica.

-Perdóname...

-¿Eres idiota, que te tengo que perdonar? Es seguro que no te diste cuenta hasta ahora.

Se aproximó a Eren y le dio un beso en los labios que duro algunos minutos, pero sin ser prolongados.

-Adiós Eren, no necesitas acompañarme hasta mi casa. Suerte con ese vecino tuyo, y, descuida, no le diré nada a los chicos.

-Annie...yo...

-Nos vemos mañana.

La chica se dio la vuelta perdiéndose en la esquina de la calle. Eren no intento seguirla, solo se quedó ahí; pensó en que era lo mejor, tanto para ella como para él; no obstante, ¿Qué haría con el sentimiento que crecía dentro de él por su vecino Levi y que no podía parar ni ocultar? Terminar con Annie le trajo alivio de culpa, pero otro sentimiento vino a su corazón...

Tristeza...

...

...

...

...

Como Annie se lo había dicho, los chicos no supieron nada sobre él porque habían roto ni mucho menos sobre su dudosa sexualidad, solo que rompieron. Supo que ella se los había dicho porque intentaron preguntarle sobre la razón de su ruptura. "no funcionaba" fue lo único que Eren dijo.

Cuando el día termino se dirigió al edificio de su departamento temiendo encontrarse con su vecino pero no fue así, fue algo aún más desconcertante.

En cuanto iba a entrar a su morada, Eren pudo ver que la puerta de su vecino estaba entre abierta causándole una curiosidad peligrosa y más por escuchar una discusión en el interior.

-¡Fue una estupidez! Solo eso... ¡ahora déjame en paz!-ese era Levi.

-No puedes decir eso... ¡me besaste! ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Porque no permitiré que te burles de mi Levi.

-Tsch...¡Eres una molestia! Solo vete ¿sí? No quiero nada contigo, ese beso no significo nada para mí.

-Para ti no, pero... ¡para mí sí! Si te gusta jugar al "aprieta y suelta" te haré saber que conmigo no se juega...

-¿Qué...que haces? ¡ No suéltame infeliz! ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero esto!

Quedarse o irse, interferir o no. Se escuchaba un fuerte forcejeo entre su vecino y aquel otro hombre. ¡Tenía que defenderlo! Aunque no sabía si realmente podía hacerlo.

-¡Deje al señor Levi en paz!

Los dos hombres voltearon a verlo sorprendido. Levi tenía la camisa desabrochada pero jaloneada, y el cipe del pantalón abierto; todo fuera de su lugar. Eren supo lo que pasaba; aquel hombre intentaba tomar a la fuerza a él pelinegro.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu chaval?

El tono de amenaza, pero sobre todo, él como se le aproximaba aquel hombre más alto que él le hizo saber que había sido una muy mal idea entrometerse en lo que posiblemente era una discusión de pareja y que, por supuesto, no era de su incumbencia.

-¡Él es mi novio!-dijo Levi, provocando que Erwin lo mirara sorprendido.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

-¡lo que oyes idiota! Así que será mejor que te vayas a la mierda de aquí.

-jum... ¡Esto no voy a olvidarlo Levi!

El hombre rubio tomo su chamarra del respaldo del sillón con furia, se dirigió a la puerta donde Eren retrocedió un paso al ver que se le acercaba; Erwin lo empujo mirándolo desafiantemente con ira para luego marcharse.

Levi se reacomodo su ropa en lo que Eren no tenía idea si irse o quedarse.

-¿Por... por qué le dijo eso?

-¿No es obvio mocoso? Tenía que quitármelo de encima de algún modo. No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos, pero en esta ocasión debo agradecerte, llegaste oportunamente. Ahora, si no te molesta, necesito que te largues de mi departamento.

Si, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí; aun así no lo hizo, estaba paralizado. Entonces pensó ¡era su oportunidad! Tenía que hablarle y decirle lo que sentía si no ese sentimiento lo ahogaría.

-¡¿Qué carajos esperas?! ¡Vete de aquí!

-No, la verdad es que yo...

-¡Que te largues mocoso de mierda!

Él pelinegro lo empujo a la salida haciendo que Eren diera pasos torpes en un intento de detenerlo y poder hablarle. Sintió una patada en el trasero empujándolo, al girarse vio la puerta cerrarse en su cara.

-¡Ábrame por favor! ¡Necesito hablar con usted!

-¡No me jodas! Vete a tu casa o con tu novia, o con quien se te pegue la puta gana ¡déjame en paz mocoso!

-¡Usted no entiende! ¡Es importante! Por favor...

-¡He dicho que no! Vete de una maldita vez.

Por un instante lo vio como opción: irse; puesto que sabía que, por lo poco que lo conocía, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios; no lo hizo, retorno hacia la puerta.

-Bien, si no quiere abrirme lo entiendo, pero al menos escúcheme-no recibió replica así que eso solo le dio impulso para ya no seguirse callando. El que la puerta fuera lo que los separaba, de manera irónicamente cobarde le daba valor para decirle sobre sus sentimientos sin sentirse incomodo o tartamudear al tenerlo enfrente y ver su reacción.

-Sé que debí decirle sobre Annie, pero... ¡todo paso tan rápido! No es excusa, lo sé...solo que...me siento tan confundido por todo. Annie realmente me gusta, pero no puedo estar con ella porque...porque...yo...yo no puedo dejar de pensar en usted... ¿me escucho? No sé qué me hizo o que pasa conmigo, o si soy gay, ¡yo no sé cómo funciona eso! Solo sé que...que estoy enamorado de usted...y es algo que no puedo cambiar. Todos estos días no he podido dejar de pensar en usted y en la noche que pasamos juntos. Es cierto que estaba borracho, sí, pero recuerdo cada detalle de lo que paso.-guardo silencio para ver si respondía, pero no escucho nada-Lamento si lo herí...lamento todo...solo quería que lo supiera. Ya no voy a molestarlo más-de nuevo el silencio, era lógico que él tuviera esa reacción pero imaginarlo era diferente al sentirlo. Su pecho se oprimió tan dolorosamente que en sus ojos se reflejó.-bien...adiós...

Con su mirada hacia el suelo se dirigió a su departamento pensando que, sería mejor que se fuera a vivir a otro lugar; tendría que dar explicaciones a sus padres, pero se dijo que ya pensaría en algo en esos días por lo menos antes del lunes. En cuanto iba a ingresar a su departamento la voz de Levi lo detuvo.

-¿Es cierto toda esa mierda?

-Si...pero ya no importa, descuide, no volveré a molestarlo.

Sin mirarlo -porque eso le dolía- se disponía a meterse a su departamento cuando sintió que su muñeca fue tomada bruscamente por Levi jalándolo hacia el departamento de su vecino.

-¿Qué hace? Dejem...mmmnnhh...-antes de siquiera protestar o recibir explicaciones sus labios fueron asaltados por aquel hombre que, mientras le robaba un beso lo empujaba hacia atrás sin saber a dónde pararía hasta que topo con el brazo del sillón haciéndolo caer en él, iba a levantarse pero Levi ya estaba arriba de él sosteniéndole las dos manos con una sola fuertemente.

Tenía miedo.

Y, al mismo tiempo su corazón latía frenéticamente por lo que, algo en su interior, le decía lo que pasaría.

-¿Qué...que quiere?

-Sabes lo que quiero. Pensaste que después de tu cursi declaración me quedaría tranquilo ¿no?

-Yo...yo solo...yo no...

-¿Ahora me dirás que es mentira?

-No pero... ¿Qué quiere de mí? Ya le dije que lo sentía, no pretendo que me corresponda porque sé que lo lastime y yo...

Escucho una risa que Levi oculto al voltearse, después regreso la mirada hacia el sintiendo como le perforaba justo a los ojos haciéndole su corazón palpitar aún más. Fue que, él pelinegro se aproximó al oído de Eren haciéndolo tensarse por la cercanía y por lo indefenso que se encontraba.

-Ya lo olvidaste por lo visto...pero yo fui el primero que se declaró, así que... ¿Qué crees que pase ahora que te tengo aquí?

EL tono de voz que uso, como un susurro, el calor de su aliento, y la mordida en su oreja que hizo soltar un gemido involuntario le informo que Levi le correspondía. Lo hacía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba porque no tenía idea a donde pararía todo eso si llegaba a tener una relación con él.

-Señor Levi yo...

-Ssshhh...No necesitas hablar.

Volvió a asaltar los labios de Eren que si, en un principio se le negaba lleno por el miedo ahora intentaba corresponderle de manera torpe y ansiosa que para Levi fue algo "lindo". Sin soltarle las manos bajo ese beso al cuello de él castaño muy lentamente escuchando su respiración agitada, sintiendo los latidos vehementes del pecho del chico bajo suyo.

-Voy a hacértelo Eren...

-Señor Levi...

-No, solo Levi.

-Si...

Supo que ya no había razón para que lo siguiera sujetando de sus muñecas porque ya no sintió que forcejeara; en cuanto lo soltó, los brazos de Eren rodearon el cuello de Levi besándolo con urgencia provocando que el mayor le aflojara los botones de la camisa del joven uno por uno sin que soltara esos besos dulces y adictivos en un intento de desaparecer lo que le hacía estorbo para tener contacto con el cuerpo de Eren.

Al desprender cada botón pudo pasear sus labios por el pecho, pezones, y vientre del chico. Volvió a subió y de nueva cuenta lo beso en lo que sus cuerpos se rosaban sin reparo exactamente cadera sobre cadera.

-Joder...Eren...

-Levi...

Entre cortando besos y caricias poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo, primero las camisa y playera, luego los pantalones, para finalizar con el bóxer; escuchándose el ruido de las respiraciones precipitadas por satisfacer algo más que solo un simple orgasmo.

Levi seguía deseándolo como la primera vez. Con toda la intención de provocarlo metió sus dedos en la boca de Eren en lo que le hacia una muy húmeda felación.

-Omh...Levi...más...voy a...

Metió su mano entre los cabellos negros acariciándole, mientras sentía como ese paladar, lengua, y garganta le daba un cálido recibiendo a su miembro; pero, lo que más le volvía loco era que Levi se detenía en su punta moviendo su lengua en figuras sin sentido haciéndole perder por momento la cordura o que estaría a punto de terminar en esa cavidad. Claro, sin dejar de atender los dedos de Levi que tenía en su boca y lamia suciamente, escurriendo su propia saliva por las comisuras de su boca.

A modo de provocarlo, pero que para el chico fue algo vergonzoso vio como Levi, lamió sus dedos, los mismos que tenía en su boca para luego inclinarse hacia él y meter dos dedos de un solo empujón haciéndole tensarse agarrándose de lo que tenía cerca que fue de los hombros del pelinegro. Se escuchaba el ruido húmedo y jugoso en su trasero, Levi tenía sus dedos jugando en su entrada haciendo que eso se olvidara porque sus labios estaban siendo atendidos por los del mayor. Un juego sucio y excitante; aquel sonido húmedo solo hacía que de manera vergonzosa pero más que nada erótica excitara a ambos hombres.

Saco lo que hasta ahora Eren había creído dos dedos cuando realmente eran cuatro. Levi posiciono al chico en aquel sillón algo incómodo pero que para nada les quitaba las ganas de unirse. Con una pierna apoyándose en el hombro izquierdo y la otra casi a dando vuelta al respaldo del sofá entro en el chico quedándose quieto un momento.

-Si...puedo sentirlo...

-Mocoso pervertido, no me provoques...

-¿Eh?

En eso el mayor sin cuidado alguno comenzó a envestir a Eren sin piedad alguna; una y otra y otra vez escuchándose la música de dos cuerpos chocando ese "tapa, tapa" que hacen losvientrescuando están en el frenesí de la penetración, la entrega completa, el deleite de encontrar ambos el placer otorgándoselo uno al otro.

-oh...Levi...más...más adentro...

-Eren...Eren...

Sus cuerpos sudaban, sus fluidos se mezclaban. Esa ofuscación que sintió cuando fue poseído por Levi aquella vez fue igual o incluso más poderosa. ¿Era porque estaban sobrios? No tenía idea, pero lo sintió incluso más. El miembro de su vecino lo llenaba, lo complacía, como si hubiera sido hecho a la medida del castaño.

-Voy a... a... ¡Levi!

Sus cuerpos les dio un súbito de calor, luego la vehemencia de las envestidas aumento. Eren sintió un estremecimiento en su entrepierna; como si el mayor supiera que iba a venirse tomo su miembro comenzándolo a masturbar casi al compás de las entradas y salidas de su ano provocando un doble placer que sin siquiera proponerlo se vino entre su vientre y del pelinegro; así como, no paso mucho para que Levi terminara dentro de él sintiendo claramente cómo se estremecía en su interior viendo ese rostro mayor de manera salvaje sonrojarse por ese orgasmo que su interior provoco a Levi.

...

...

...

...

Al menos unas dos o quizás tres veces más lo hicieron sobre el sofá en diferentes posiciones, luego pasaron a la cama para hacerlo una vez más quedando completamente exhaustos lo cual significa que durmieron uno a lado del otro.

Para cuando Eren despertó su trasero dolía jodidamente pero en su interior se sentía satisfecho, feliz. Levi llego al poco rato saliendo del baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza y otra alrededor de su cadera.

-Hasta que despiertas mocoso, llevas al menos 8 horas durmiendo.

-¿Qué? -giro su mirada al reloj de cabecera percatándose que eran las 11 con 5 minutos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si...

-Creo que no podrás cagar bien al menos en un día.

-¡No diga eso!-su rostro inmediatamente se mostró colorado.

-Solo bromeo idiota.

-Jum...que manera de bromear...realmente me gusto pero...me duele un poco...

-Bueno, que puedo decir...tu pedías hacerlo una tras otra, ni modo que me negara.

-¡Ahora resulta! ¡Viejo pervertido!

-Je...pero...-se aproximó a Eren tomándolo fuertemente de la barbilla con su dedo índice y pulgar de modo que le abrió la boca bruscamente con solo ese movimiento-no será solo esta vez ¿cierto?

-...No...

El mayor sonrió de manera ladina, complacido.

Aquella vez juro Eren que sería solo una vez, pero luego de hacerlo una segunda, de estar seguro de sus sentimientos por Levi, como este le correspondía ya no estuvo tan seguro.

***-*-*-FIN-*-*-***

* * *

**¿Qué tal? mejor ¿no les parece? :D bueeeeno ahora si, esto es todo de esta historia, con esto termino uno de mis pendientes, ya falta poquito para la nueva historia que ando preparando, para las que me leen: sean pacientes :3 espero en este fin de semana tenerla lista :)**

**CONTESTANDO A LINDAS LECTORAS SIN CUENTA:**

**Marmorita26: **Hola :3 me alegra saber que te gusto, ojala pudiera avisarte de alguna manera pero no puedo...ni modo ¡gracias por leer! :D**  
**

**Anvaz:** Lo se, no eres la unica que lo reclama... jejeje lamento si demore demasiado ._. pero habia que ordernarlo para dejarlo bien :) ¡saludos! y gracias por leer.**  
**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Cioccolato e Dolce, MissaHatsune, chris1501, Momoka Shin, Anvaz, Paloma-san, Neutral HD, Scc Ccu, Marmorita26, GAASAITALEX234, Y Eren-Jaeger-rit-chan**

**En verdad...si no está historia hubiera terminado inconclusa jeejje ¡GRACIAS LINDAS CHICAS! :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! ;)**


End file.
